firecookingfandomcom-20200215-history
Edward
'I work on a railway; it's not exactly something I partake in on a regular basis.' Edward to a young businessman man 1983 First Off http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/Edward <----- go here for the real Edward this is simply Fire-Cookings interpatations Bio Befor sodor Befor sodor Edward don't remember much but he sometimes will talk about old friends and drivers from these times. On Sodor Edward did most of his growing up quickly and along side the first Fat Controller (Who at that point was just a boy and an aspiring engineer) while the railway he worked on slowly declined. As The First fat controller grew up and became a businessman buying many small railway's he never bought engines, leaving his childhood friend to be the first engine he ever bought. Over the years since then Edward has acted as mentor and father figure to most engines on the railway, most so to Thomas, Percy, Bill, and Ben. In recent years Edward has relaxed from his more old fashioned views, in turn he has accepted more, as example he has taken up a liking to more modern music (with an unhealthy obsession to rap as a down fall), newer technologies, and coming out of the closet to name a few. Edward is Gay but does have a history of dating Females by choice. Edward is also James secretary, having a near photographic memory he can remember dates and times with ease, making him perfect for the job. Edward also has adopted the nickname of 'mom' from Bill and Ben, since Edward is their predominant Parental figure. Persona Edward is a gentleman. Old fashioned and wise he often complains about how the youth of today act. Having never meet a stranger, he often becomes way too friendly way to quick with others, putting them off and making himself seem older and more vulnerable than others. Often speaking in french to avoid saying things that would offend others of get him in trouble with The Fat Controller, his crew, or other engines, in turn the Fat controller learned French to stop this. Edward Is not too fond of heights or traveling by ship, but he won't openly complain. Relationships Edward is currently engaged to James, relating to how James has felt with being set up with horrible dates and forced relationships, Edward also finds himself liking how James doesn't show his emotions in an open direct way, making Edward in a way feel like when James does share his emotions its more special to him. Edward's most recent break up was between him and Bo.Co., often having arguments, fights, and other issues, it is not know why they finally broke up. Pet's Edward Has One pet named Gilbert, who is a pretty standard goldfish. Often caring way too much about Gilbert he panics at very unimportant things (ex not eating all his food, not swimming as much as usual, ect). In the past Edward had a pet dog Named Bandit but PETA was all over that and Edward had to give him up.